Fantasy Fun
by alwayssometimes
Summary: Finn/ Rachel and Sam/Quinn are playing truth and dare. When sam's fantasy is revealed what will happen ? HEAVY SMUT Faberry


**Hello! Heavy hit smut lies ahead! You've been warned! This is my first glee fic so please review telling me what you thought! Enjoy(;**

Quinn, Sam, Rachel and Finn were sat in the living room of a small holiday home in sunny Florida ( thanks to Quinn's parents ) . Quinn was leaning into her boyfriend Sam and he held her tight around her waist. Sitting opposite them on the white cashmere rug on the floor was Finn and Rachel, also costing into each other. All four teens were excited to have a holiday away from Lima before returning for another semester so decided to let loose , so they had all had a few beers. It was 10 at night and the lights were dimmed. " so guys , why don't we play a bit of truth and dare?" Quinn said with a cheeky smirk on her face. Sam smiled and gave Quinn a peck on the lips, "I'm in babe" . Finn looked at Rachel , asking her with his eyes . She smiled and put her hand on his knee "we're in!" she exclaimed.

"okay I'll start " said Quinn . She scanned her eyes around the room at the 3 other teens as she tried to decide. Her eyes landed on Finn. Finn averted her gaze awkwardly , he knew how sexual these types of games got. " Finn , truth or dare?" she asked innocently as she tossed her blonde hair to one side. 'okay just pick truth and it will be fine, there's no way it could be embarrassing that way' Finn thought to himself. " uh truth " he smiled and nodded ,thinking he was safe. Quinn's eyes lit up, that was obviously what she had wanted to hear. " how big is your dick?" she asked bluntly and everyone could hear the curiosity in her voice. Finn smiled , this was a question he was proud to answer. "8 inches" Rachel giggled then leaned in to Finn and both Sam and Quinn instinctively looked at Finns crotch area then awkwardly looked away. Finn decided to change the topic , quickly. "hmmm " he thought. "Sam! .. Um... Okay what did you think about last time you jerked off? " he grinned and chuckled when he saw the blush creep up on Sam's cheeks. " dude please, I choose dare okay?" Sam laughed. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other, they both knew they were curious especially because Sam was so eager to dodge the question. Quinn put her hand on Sam's thigh and slowly caressed his thigh as she moved her hand closer to his crotch. " Please babe, I really want to know" she begged. Sam took another swig of beer . "fine but it never leaves this room , and no one can be offended or get angry, okay?" they all agreed but were curious to know, how bad could it be?

Sam took a deep breath and quietly mumbled " I imagined you and Rachel making out , naked together. " then quickly downed the rest of his beer and avoided eye contact. Finn closed his eyes for a second , " oh dude that's so hot" he said as he imagined it. Sam laughed, Finn approved but then again , what straight guy wouldn't? Rachel and Quinn looked each other in the eyes , they both were picturing it, imagining what it would be like and by the looks in each others eyes they could see that they both thought it might be ... Kind of fun. Quinn really wanted to turn Sam on and to please him, the thought of Sam getting so turned on by her kissing another girl made Quinn want to do it for him, and maybe a bit for herself? Experimenting sounded fun. She shyly winked at Rachel. " since you guys both did your truths, maybe we should do something too? " Quinn kept caressing Sam's inner thigh through is chinos. Sam nodded and thought she meant getting back into the game. Rachel lightly trailed her hand over Finns broad chest over his shirt " no what we mean is maybe... " Rachel blushed, "maybe bringing your fantasy to real life " both boys looked at each other as if Christmas had come early , we're they serious? Sam saw Finn slyly cover his semi with his hand and Sam repositioned himself so that his own hardening dick could not be seen. Both girls moved towards each other so that they were on between Finn and Sam . The tension for both girls of what they were about to do was turning them on at the thought and Rachel knew she was getting a little bit wet. She suddenly imagined Quinn's wet pussy and her breathing quickened. They were both nervous but Quinn decided to it to the chase and pulled Rachel into her and gently pressed her lips against hers. They awkwardly stayed like that for a second as they got used to the feeling but then Quinn parted her lips slightly and Rachel quickly obliged and put her tongue in Quinn's mouth and lightly traced Quinn's bottom lip with her tongue. Sam couldn't believe this was happening , his girlfriend was the best and it was so hot to see her making out with Rachel. His dick was fully hard now and desperate to escape the confines of his chinos . He tore his eyes briefly away from the sight in front of him and looked over at Finn who was palming that monster of his through his jeans. The girls were now getting more comfortable and Quinn had her hands placed on Rachel's waist and Rachel's hands were on her neck and in Quinn's hair. Finn couldn't take it any more , he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his dick and started slowly stroking it. Sam looked over , geez he wasn't kidding, it really was a monster.

He too forgot about the awkwardness and whipped his penis out and started playing with the head. Both girls noticed this and heard small grunts of pleasure coming from the boys, this turned them on at what they were doing to them. Sam shuffled over to the girls behind Quinn. "in my dream it was more like this" he said as he unzipped the back oh Quinn's dress. He pushed the fabric off he shoulders to reveal her lacy white bra and Quinn maneuvered out of it, her matching white panties. Finn got the idea and came up behind Rachel and unzipped her crimson skirt letting it fall to the floor where the girls were kneeling, Rachel had on black panties made of silk. Finn was about to take off Rachel's basic white top but Quinn stopped him. "let me do that" . Sam made a noise which could only be described as elation and Finn exclaimed " oh this is the hottest thing ever!" both girls smiled and looked at each other's bodies. Quinn trailed kisses down Rachel's neck and traced her tongue around the edge of the bra. Rachel undid the clasp at the back and pushed it down her arms and flung it onto the couch. Quinn took Rachel's right nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked it which elicited a moan from Rachel which made both the boys quicken the pace of their hands. The boys wanted to see more and came up behind each of their girl friends and finished striping them by pushing their panties down and Sam took of Quinn's bra. The girls kissed again with heat and passion, their breasts rubbing together much to the delight of Finn and Sam. Finn started rubbing Rachel's ass with his hands and that made Rachel moan on Quinn's mouth. Sam was eager to keep his fantasy going so he pushed the girls onto the ground so Quinn was on top of Rachel with a leg either aide. Rachel bravely put a hand in between Quinn's legs and moaned with desire when she felt the wetness there. She coated her fingers in Quinn's juices then pushed one slowly up Quinn's pussy then as Quinn started to moan she added a second. Quinn didn't want Rachel to miss out so she started massaging Rachel's clit then slipped 2 fingers and sped up when Rachel's moans did. Sam and Finn were so close as they watches their girlfriends finger each other and heard their moans. Sam took his free hand and spanked Quinn over and over which turned Quinn on and made her moan. *SPANK*SPANK*SPANK* over and over. Finn couldn't take it and he shot his come on Rachel's chest which lubricated both girls tits as they rubbed them together. Quinn stated moaning through her climax and Rachel soon followed as their fingers started going faster and deeper. Watching the two naked girls climax made Sam shoot his load onto Quinn's leg . Once all four were spent the all collapsed in a heap in the middle if the living room catching their breath. " that was..." Rachel panted. " amazing" All 3 said at the same time.

**So how was it? Please review! Thanks also you can comment or pm me suggestions for more stories or anything! (:**


End file.
